


Glimpse of Life

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: What do the characters of Bleach do in their off time? Just some drabbles in character's lives, non-canon and semi-canon.





	1. Ichigo

_Chapter One: Ichigo_

It was late at night, roughly around two or three in the morning and he was still awake. No matter what he did, turn to his left side, right side, even his stomach, Ichigo could not sleep. Anger was simmering in his system because of it.

‘Gah!’ Sitting up, the teen ran his hands through his hair in frustration. ‘Fuck it.’ He was up and out of his bed. Looking around, he tried to locate his soul badge to get into his soul reaper gear, maybe patrolling would help him.

Finally locating the wooden totem, he slammed it into his chest. Walking from his human body, the agitated male merely through the body to the bed and covered it with the sheets before leaping from the open window.

Between the wind and the scent of the water, refreshed him, and slightly cooled his anger. Jumping, he landed on a random person’s roof where he took in the area around him. It was quiet, which was unnerving. It’s been several weeks since the final demise of Aizen, thank whatever deity for that. Yet with no hollows appearing, it was maddening to find something to fill his open schedule. Sighing dejectedly, Ichigo removed Tensa Zangetsu from his back before sitting down on the tiles.

It was odd to fully unlock the zanpakuto despite fighting with him for a long time. Looking down at the blade, Ichigo lightly ran his hand over the metal making it sing softly before quieting into the still night.

 _‘You aren’t asleep’._ Zangetsu appeared in front of his master, nearly scaring the kid off the roof.

‘Holy shit, Old-Man, warn a guy.’ The teen clutched his chest over his heart. The simple motion made the blade cock his head to the left in minor confusion.

 _‘No.’_ The simple statement caused Ichigo glare at the manifestation. _‘You should rest now that hollows are not appearing. You could use the rest.’_

‘Peh, the silence is killing me right now, I can’t get comfortable.’ Mocha brown eyes narrowed at a random point on the ground.

_‘You are always anxious over the next foe to appear. I’m not saying to become lazy, but rather relax yourself but remain vigilant.’_

‘How do you suppose I do that?’ A soft smile appeared on Zangestu’s face.

 _‘By meditating, making your body, mind and soul hit the moment of eternal peace, but at the same time, being ready in case something does happen, you can react.’_ A harsh sigh filtered through the air.

‘Great, more training. Well if I’m going to do that, might as well go back home so someone doesn’t have a heart attack.’ The teen stood before placing his zanpakuto back on his back.

_‘That would be wise. If you continue to have problems, speak to your father, he has more years in this field and could provide wisdom that you need.’_

‘Yea, I should probably ask dad about training with me anyway. Not just meditating or whatever, but whatever else he might know. He was a captain after all.’ Ichigo looked up and saw a pericular look on his partner’s face. ‘What?’

 _‘I believe you figured out a part of your problem.’_ The blade said before disappearing.

‘Fucking asshole.’ But it wasn’t filled with heat, but rather amusement.

Grinning to himself, Ichigo began the trek back home to try what his blade suggested. Besides, how often will it happen he didn’t have to be a Substitute Soul Reaper, but rather a normal teenager. Something that was rather new and appreciated for once.

 


	2. Ikkaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ikkaku!

_Chapter Two: Ikkaku_

Today was yet another boring day. Nothing to do, nobody to fight, just straight boredom. Ikkaku grunted as he took a swig of sake from the jar next to him. It’s been like this for about three days now, and his usual line of people to fight were either hiding or in Squad Four.

‘I’m going to die like this.’ He muttered before thumping his head against the tree behind him.

Even Captain Zaraki was not available. The man was either in captain meetings or being forced to go do something important. Well, according to Yumichika, but then again that man had the dig in so much gossip, it was a wonder the man’s head didn’t explode from information.

‘Yo, dumbass.’ Jerking his head up, Ikkaku saw a rather familiar Substitute Soul Reaper looking at him.

‘What the hell? When did you get here?’ He quickly scrambled to his feet, but in doing so, he nearly face planted into the ground because of the alcohol catching up to him.

‘Just go here, why are you drinking in the middle of the day. You that damn depressed?’ The snarky reply made a near craze smile appear on the bald man’s face.

‘Something like that.’ Before Ichigo could even say anything, Ikkaku swung Hozukimaru right at the teen’s head. ‘Hey! Asshole! Warn me next time!’

‘Never!’ Ikkaku yelled as he continued his relentless attack on his former adversary.

What seemed like hours later, the two found themselves on the ground trying to catch their breathes. Looking over to the bald lieutenant, Ichigo merely tossed a small stone at his foot.

‘Thanks asshole, I can’t move now.’ He was rewarded with a laugh followed by a cough.

‘Yup. Glad to be of assista-help.’ The word change called Ichigo to laugh and fall into coughing fit of his own.

Finally feeling a bit better, Ikkaku sat up and sheathed Hozukimaru. The boredom had been chased away, now satisfaction was coursing through his veins.

‘You know, you could just walk up to people and punch them if you want to spar with people.’ A scoff followed by a stone was lobbed at the strawberry's head.

‘I do what I want.’ The two fell back into chuckles before enjoying the remaining sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite characters!

_Chapter Three: Shuuhei_

Mornings were always the worst, especially for the Shuuhei. Between the newly arrived paperwork and onslaught of his squad members coming into the office, Hisagi was just done already. Taking a breath, the lieutenant cracked his neck before going back to the reports.

Afternoon came and it left leaving a tired and slightly frazzled Shuuhei. He totally worked through both breakfast and lunch and he was hungry and now annoyed. In no less than fifteen reports, he counted over seventy typos along with several inappropriate statements that were not becoming of his seated officers. Gritting his teeth, the tall man left his office in hopes of catching some lunch and avoiding anyone that would have tasks for him.

‘Oh, Lieutenant Hisagi.’ A soft voice came from behind him, making him jump in the air.

‘Captain Unohana, apologies, ma’am.’ He bowed to the Squad Four Captain.

‘That’s quite alright. I have something from you.’ She held out a wrapped object to the male. Confusion was evident on his face. ‘Your fifth seat mentioned to me that you often seem to skip meals in favor for work.’

‘T-thank you, Captain. You didn’t have to come to deliver it to me.’ Shuuhei blushed as he took the gift.

‘You’re welcome, but do refrain from skipping meals. Your body needs nutrients to stay strong, I’d rather not have you in the infirmary from loss of vitamins and starvation.’ The hidden threat caused Hisagi to stand up straight and flush a darker shade of red.

‘Yes ma’am, thank you and my apologies to encumber you.’ He bowed as Retsu walked by with a soft smile on her face.

Seeing she was gone, both out of sight and spiritual pressure, Shuuhei sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Out of all the Captains, Captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki scared him the most. Now that he had lunch, he could take a much needed break for an hour or so.

Scampering back to his office, the Lieutenant untied the lunch box from its fabric confines. Lifting the lid, the scent of chicken, rice, and various vegetables assaulted his nose. Relief filled his body, finally, food. He dug in without delay. Hard work is often rewarded to those who persist. A wry smile appeared on his face from a line his former captain told him once.


	4. Toushirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice may be cold but its warm to others.

_Chapter 4: Toushirou_

The biting cold was soothing as Hyorinmaru curled around his master in a protective embrace. Toushirou Hitsugaya gave a soft sigh of contentment as he relaxed into the ice of his dragon. A please rumble escaped the blade as it laid its head onto a clothed shoulder.

 _‘You are overworking yourself.’_ The ice dragon commented dryly.

‘Because I am the captain and things need to get done. Don’t get snappy over it.’ The tired reply caused a hiss of annoyance. ‘Relax, my nap wont gone on for much longer, I am lucky to have this much time.’

 _‘Indeed, maybe you should be stricter on your lieutenant. She seems to enjoy her supposed increase of freedom.’_ Toushirou scoffed gently.

‘She’s suffered just like the rest of us. As it is she has been making sure the seated officers are pulling their weight along with the non-seated.’

 _‘Regardless, you need more help and she can give you as much.’_ The concern that was coming from his blade made the now taller and older captain smile softly.

‘I agree. Enough worrying, Hyorinmaru, let me sleep for a bit.’ The blade complied as it wrapped itself tighter around the dozing captain.

Rangiku Matsumoto snuck into her captain’s office to see the man sleeping peacefully on his couch. Looking to the desk, she sprinted and grabbed the papers he had been working on and ran out of the office, to finish it for him. Better to let him sleep for a little while longer.

Turqouise colored eyes opened before squinting at the bright light coming from his open balcony doors. He definitely had slept way longer than intended, but whatever reason, Matsumoto didn’t wake him. She was probably still with the squad. Yawning and stretching, the white-haired captain went to his desk to see his paperwork all sitting neatly and already signed and sealed.

‘Thanks, Matsumoto.’ He whispered softly around a boyish smile. Even the seemingly laziest employees work hard when their captains don’t notice or maybe sleeping.


	5. Momo Hinamori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo is a cutie pie and deserves some hugs.

Chapter Five: Momo

Momo Hinamori wasn’t exactly a weak emotional person, she just wore her heart on her sleeve. That was her greatest strength alongside her worst weakness. She understood she should have handled the situation with Aizen and Ichimaru better, but at the time, she had idolized her former captain, thus leading her to attack Kira-kun.

“Ne? Momo-chan! You is so quiet tonight!” Matsumoto Rangiku complained drunkenly as she wrapped an around her friend and fellow Lieutenant.

“Sorry, Rangiku. I’ve just been thinking a lot.” The statement made the older woman sigh before giving the quiet girl a smile.

“No worries, Momo-chan. Remember, we are here for you.” A smile appeared on Momo’s face as she felt warmth fill her body.

That was right, she had amazing friends and the support of her squad. They were the ones who kept her going and continued to be supportive. She couldn’t have recovered without them, that included Shiro-kun too.

“Let’s go, Rangiku, you’re pretty drunk and you still have your meeting tomorrow.” The groan the strawberry blonde gave caused the Squad Five Lieutenant to giggle.

Together the two walked out of the bar. Well, more like Mastumoto was being supported by Hinamori because she couldn’t walk without falling over. The two were giggling as they tried not to walk into anything.

Friends and family were the absolute best, no matter how much they drove you crazy. As long as you had someone that believed in you, you could do anything. Looking upward at the sky, a peaceful smile graced Momo’s lips as she knew she’d be alright.


	6. Renji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The redheaded, tattooed, foul-mouthed hotheaded male finally makes an appearance.

_Chapter Six: Renji_

Renji just flopped onto his bed with a sigh of relief. After nine straight days of nothing but running drills and training, he was glad he had the next three days off. The first day was dedicated to sleeping, eating and relaxing.

Sighing, the Lieutenant of Squad Six should have kept his mouth shut when he was talking to his captain. Instead he made a statement that the squad was getting a bit lazy since there were no reported sightings of hollows or other dangers. Already agitated, Byakuya Kuchiki told Renji that if he felt that way, he needed to take better control over the squads training. Thus leading to his punishment, train the squad day and night.

Yawning, the vibrant redhead rolled over and smashed his face into his pillow. He was comfortable and did not want to move. Even though he wanted to sleep, he knew he should change and clean Zabimaru, if he didn’t, the blade would complain and he didn’t want to deal with his grumpy partner.

 _‘Grumpy? Who are you calling grumpy?’_ Zabimaru growled as he appeared next to the man. Renji groaned loudly.

‘Sorry, Zabi, I didn’t mean it like that.’ A hissing laugh was heard from behind the Ape.

 _‘Careful what you ssssay, kid.’_ Snake said while laughing even more.

‘I will. I’ll clean you up right now.’ Sitting up, Renji reached into his side table to grab his cloth and oil.

As he wiped any potential grime off the steel, Zabimaru just curled into his side, keeping him company. The blade shined brightly in the moonlight, distracting the redhead. Looking down at it, a fond smile appeared.

 _‘I know. You don’t have to say it.’_ Renji looked over at the zanpakuto.

‘Yea, you’re the best, Zabi.’ The spirit chuckled before disappearing leaving a smiling and relaxed Lieutenant.

After finishing cleaning his sword, he placed it back in its hilt and put it next to his pillow. From there he just undressed before crawling under his covers. Despite the hardships in his past, Renji exceeded all expectations, and even his captains. That was an accomplishment. He drifted off feeling happy.


End file.
